Our Love Was A Load Of Bullshit
by iffyakaprincess
Summary: Based on Louis' infamous "bullshit" tweet.


**A/N: Hi guys :) This is based on the tweet Louis tweeted about Larry being a load of bullshit. I know It's kinda late but whatevs :3 I hope you guys like it. Please R&R.**

_Harry's POV:_

_Buzz, buzz._

I looked at the phone on the microwave. _Louis _I thought. _Oh god please be Louis. _I ran to the kitchen and snatched my phone off the microwave top. I glanced at the screen and saw it was just a tweet from Louis. I leaned against the counter and sighed. I was hopeless. I knew I shouldn't be waiting for Louis to come back but I _needed _him. I love him.

I looked at the tweet he sent and I became numb all over. **"How's this, Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that." **I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Sniffling, I wiped the tear away and took a deep breath. _Realization stepped in. It's over. It's well and truly over between us. _

I sat down on the cold wooden floor pressing my hand against my mouth trying to hold back my sobs. I closed my eyes tightly, imaging a happy universe where Louis still in love with me. We would watch Grease all night long, go on long walks on the beach and watch the sunset, we'd feed each other and just cuddle all day.

'All of those things could have happened if it hadn't been for Eleanor. Stupid, innocent, fucking Eleanor.' Her name left a sour taste in my mouth and made me feel worse. She was probably cuddling with my boyfriend. Ahem. _Ex-boyfriend._

All the hurt, pain and anger of the night I found Louis sleeping with Eleanor came back rushing in and I could do nothing to keep the images at bay.

-FLASHBACK-

'Louis? Babe? Are you home?' I yelled. I got no response so I assumed he was still out with his 'date' Eleanor. I wasn't happy that management forced him to keep Eleanor but if we wanted to have a relationship it was necessary. I walked into the living room and threw my keys on the coffee table. I groaned and gently lay myself down on the couch. I haven't had a workout in a long time and running 4 miles with Liam had been torture. It felt like my legs were about to disconnect from my body and I was seriously dehydrated. It took a while but I managed to get up from the couch then get into the kitchen and pour myself a massive cup of water. I while I was drinking my water I hear a muffled _thump _inside Louis's room.

My eyes widened and I felt myself freeze to my spot. _Holy shit! What if it's a robber? And how the fuck did the robber get past security? _I heard more sounds but I couldn't place what they were. I slowly put the cup down, not making a noise and grabbed a wooden spoon. I crept through the kitchen to living room and past my room to get to Louis's room. I held the wooden spoon against my chest and slowly opened the door silently.

I wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted me. I saw Louis leaning over Eleanor, pounding his dick into her relentlessly and clutching her ribs tightly. 'Louis..I lo-love you…..LOUIS!' Eleanor shook violently, her hips meeting Louis's.

'God El…I-I Arghhh I love you too!' Louis shouted after a couple of thrusts before he came. He laid down beside her, spent.

My mind finally processed what just happened and a strangled cry left my mouth. Louis jerked upwards and looked at me with a horrified look on his face.

I felt the tears streaming down my face and I ran out of the complex grabbing only my phone. I ran and ran until I was lost and even then I still ran. I didn't know where I was going. I was taking random twists and turns, trying to forget how the one person who I loved with all my heart cheated on me. I couldn't make sense of any of my thoughts and I began getting a headache.

After running until my lungs felt like they were on fire, I entered a secluded bar. The inside looked completely different from the outside. The bar was packed even though it was only 10o'clock and I couldn't see any women so I assumed it was a gay club. It was pitch-black except from the lights streaming from above. There was a medium-sized platform where some extremely fit men were stripping and dancing seductively. Even though I was _still _in love with Louis I had to admit that all the stripping and dirty dancing was a turn-on.

I moved through the dance floor barely making it to the bar and ordered a vodka tonic. I needed to get…._them…._out of my head. I can't even say their names without feeling like throwing. I swallowed hard, forcing the bile to go back down.

'Here you go. One vodka tonic,' the bartender said. I glanced up at him with a tired expression.

'Thanks. Keep 'em coming.' I ordered. I took a sip and winced. _This is going to be fun _I thought sarcastically.

I felt funny; like I was floating.

The music was pumping and I could hardly hear myself think. I didn't mind though. I didn't want to hear my thoughts because they were all about Louis.

I was on the dance floor grinding against some dude who I didn't know. I didn't give a flying fuck because he was attractive and I needed to forget everything that happened that night. I kept thrusting up against him, ignoring my phone vibrating in my back pocket.

I felt someone turn my face around so I faced him and crashed our lips together. It wasn't spectacular and there weren't any fireworks but it was okay. It felt nice to finally be wanted, even though it was alcohol induced. I moaned, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth and I moved my fingers into his hair. The kiss was unlike any other kiss I've had. It was pure lust. No other feelings except plain, old lust. I tugged on his hair and changed the angle instantly making it deeper.

'Want to go to my place?' mystery guy asked.

I liked his bottom lip and sucked hard before answering. 'Sure. Name?'

'Doug.' Doug said after removing his lips from mine and tugging me to the entrance of the club.

-6am the next morning-

I groggily began waking up and panicking. _Wait a minute….This isn't Louis's room or mine. Where am I? _Then suddenly, memories of last night came back in pieces. My eyes widened and began watering when I remembered all the main events of last night. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _I hate life,_ I thought.

I left the bed as quickly as I could without interrupting Dog, Dong Dork's, I don't even know, sleep. I didn't bother leaving a note as I found all my clothes and left his apartment. I hoped management wouldn't be too angry. The last thing I needed was a lecture as well as a hangover. _How many drinks did I even have?_ I felt so shitty that I actually considered suicide.

I wasn't delayed by too many fans on my way back to the complex. I had to pose for a few pictures and I needed to ask for directions more than once, which would have hurt my ego if I wasn't feeling so messed up.

I snuck by security and made it to Louis -I shuddered and I's apartment. I slowly opened the door and slipped in not making a sound. I sighed. I really didn't want to be here now but where else could I go? I took off my shoes and placed my phone on the coffee table.

'HARRY!' I heard Liam's voice from the kitchen.

I felt a pair of muscle-y arms that could only be Liam's, engulf me in a tight bear hug. 'We were so fucking scared you little shit! Where were you? I was calling you and calling but you ignored me. Why didn't you answer?'

'HARREHHH!' I hear Niall and Zayn shout as they hugged me as well.

'You bastard! You could have told us were you were. Louis and Liam were freaking out and driving me crazy!' Niall's cheerful voice said.

When Louis was mentioned I curled myself in a ball on the couch and tried _so fucking hard _not to cry.

'Harry mate? Are you alright?' Zayn asked. He crouched down a tried to get me to look at him. 'What's wrong buddy?'

Attempting to contain sobs when your best mate/brothers asked if you're alright was harder than it looked. My sobs broke free and I shook violently.

I felt snot dripping down but I couldn't be fucked caring about it. My heart was aching and wouldn't stop. I had no idea what to do.

'I- I saw Louis and E-El-Eleanor fucking an-and I don't know what to do anymore,' I whispered brokenly.

I want to die.

'I don't want you to die.' Liam said firmly. I didn't even realize that I said that out loud. I simply nodded because I didn't know what to say or do.

'Oh Hazza. Come 'ere.' I felt Niall's arm wrapping around my frame. I instantly relaxed into the hug. It was hard not to since the person who gives the best hugs after Louis is Niall. He is famous among our fans for his 'Horan Hugs'.

'I have no fucking clue what to do.' I sobbed and sobbed until I had no more tears left. My eyes hurt from all the tears and they were itchy but I just didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

'Where's Louis?' I asked. I just noticed his absence. _Oh god. Please, please, please don't be with Eleanor. Please._

Zayn bit his lip and Niall and Liam just avoided my gaze. 'Erm….Well. Er….He's with El….' Liam supplied nervously.

'Oh,' I broke down even more after that.

Liam, Niall and Zayn just stayed with me for the rest of the day, refusing to allow Louis to see me. We had a Toy Story and Harry Potter marathon and after that I just cried some more while the boys tried to comfort me. I've never been so broken before in my life.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

That was 3 months ago. 3 whole months of torture that consisted of Louis and Eleanor sucking faces where I could see them, being lovey-dovey and planning date nights almost every week. It was almost too much for me to handle but Zayn, Liam and Niall were always there for me. They helped me get my shit together and try to forget about Louis and move on. Try being the key word.

I also began hanging out less with Louis and sticking with the boys and Ed. We would go to clubs and I've been getting tattoos dedicated to Louis. Not that anybody knew though. I've thought about getting a sleeve but management would have a cow.

No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't help but feel unworthy of anyone's love. I felt dirty, betrayed and hurt. After all these months of trying to get over him I still pine for Louis.

_Because you're a pathetic little shit. Who would want to love you?_ A snarky little voice in my head said.

Sitting here on the cold tile floor with my phone in my hand, trying to keep my tears at bay, I _was _a pathetic little shit. I needed to get over him but I just couldn't. It hurt in me so damn much when Louis tweeted Larry is a load of bullshit.

_Is that what he thought of our relationship? That it was bullshit? Is that why he slept with Eleanor? Is that why he choose her over me? _

'Oh Harry.' I heard Liam's voice sigh.

I didn't bother looking up at him, knowing my appearance would only worry Liam further. I let out an involuntary sob, and as usual I couldn't stop once I started. Liam put down the bag he was carrying and sat next to me. While he was embracing me, Liam softly said, 'It'll get better. I promise. Don't worry Haz. I love you.'

'I love you too man.' Wiping away my tears I smiled sadly at Liam, 'I hope I'll get better soon. I don't think I can continue seeing them love each other so openly when it should be me Louis is loves. It should be me he takes out on dates and it should be me he takes to see his family. It should be me he kissed in public and It should be me he whispers 'I love you' to at night. It should be me he gives good morning kisses to and it should be me he gives good night kisses to. It should be me!'

I begin to quieten down after a while but my hands were still slightly shaking.

'I know. But you need to move on. If you want to get over this pain you need to forget him and invest your time into someone who actually cares about you and wants to be with you. Okay?'

'Okay...' I mumble. I know he's right.

'Come on. I'll tuck you in tonight.' Liam offers.

I persuade Liam to stay with me for the night because I can't stand being alone. He agrees and lies down with me. I needed to keep my boxers since Liam would be sleeping with me but it's a small price to pay. I wrapped my arm around him and snuggled in closer, imagining he was Louis. It was a little difficult since Liam was more muscled and larger but I managed.

I knew no matter how hard it would be I'd find a way to get Louis back. I'd find a way to get him to love me again. And then we'd both be happy again.

For the first time in months, I smiled.


End file.
